This Is How The World Ends
by Canuck101
Summary: Superman has left, M'gann isn't who he remembers, and the only family Conner has even known is falling apart. A Mission to CADMUS gives Conner something he's never had before, something he desperately needs.


Chapter 1

Where They Keep The Monsters

Author's Note: This starts soon after Superman, Batman, and the others leave for court.

The Team stood in the war room waiting for their leader to tell them why they had been called together. When Nightwing finally arrived all it took was one look for Conner to know that what ever had brought them together, it wasn't good.

"Due to the founding members of the JL leaving earth we have kept surveillance on any legal business of known members of the organization known as the Light" The first Boy-Wonder said before hitting a few buttons on the war room's main computer. An old abandoned building appeared on the screen. "Major activity has been spotted at this 'closed down' factory owned by Lex Corp. Senior members will recognize this logo" the camera zoomed in on a van entering the so call abandoned building. Conner's eyes widened when he saw what was written on the side.

"CADMUS" The word came out a whisper, but not from Conner's mouth. M'gann had been the one to first speak, the fact itself caused a sea of confused emotions to stir inside the Superboy. M'gann knew better than anyone what CADMUS meant to him. It was a place of hate, anger, sorrow, and shame.

"Hey Superboy" Wondergirl turned towards the clone. "Isn't that the place where you were..."

"Cloned" Superboy finished for the blond, grinding his teeth together.

"I was gonna say born. Born, cloned, it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you're here and on our side." Cassie smiled before blushing when she realized what she had just said.

"Eh, thanks?" Conner offered a weak smile. Oblivious to the two, a certain green Martian watched them as they smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Continuing on, our mission is as follows: Sneak in and see what's gonna try to kill us" Nightwing looked at the team, the team he and friends had started by blindly running into a building with the same name on it. "I don't have to tell you that the first members of this team have a history with CADMUS, and I know I can count on this team being prepared for anything we'll find in there."

Nightwing hit a few more buttons and areas on the building became highlighted. "We will be operating in three teams of two. Alpha team will consist of myself and Batgirl. We'll be taking the back door. Beta team, Superboy and Wondergirl will go through the entrance on the roof. Delta team's Miss Martian and Beastboy will enter through the side of the building. Everyone else is on stand by, be ready in case things don't go our way. We move in ten minutes, so grab your gear and be ready."

When Nightwing finished the team started to leave the war room until only Conner and Cassie remained. Superboy continued to stare at the CADMUS logo until Cassie gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Conner turned towards the girl and saw something he hadn't been expecting reflecting in her perfect blue eyes; concern. Her hand went from his shoulder to his hand and gave a supportive squeeze. The gesture stunned the boy of steel for a few seconds before smiling and squeezing her hand gently in return. "I'll be fine."

Secret CADMUS base: 1 hour later.

Getting into the building had been easy enough. The few guards inside had been just as easy to disable. All in all it had been too easy for Nightwing. So easy that he wasn't surprised in the slightest when they found an express elevator on the second floor.

"You know what we are going to find down there Nightwing." Superboy said as he and Wondergirl walked towards them. Beastboy and Miss Martian showed up seconds later.

"Geo Morphs" The young detective confirmed. "All right team, this is where it's going to get messy, so stick together and lets see what Luther is hiding." With that Cassie and Conner forced the doors open for the rest of the team to go through. Past experience had taught Nightwing that if Luther was hiding something, then it was most likely on the last floor down, which was exactly where they went.

Once they reached the bottom Superboy and Wondergirl opened the doors once more. This time they were greeted by dozens of Geo Morphs and Trolls. "Fan out!" Nightwing ordered and the team sprung into action. The first time they had faced the Geo Morphs they had been hilariously overwhelmed. This time they were a real team, a team that knew how to work together.

Wondergirl and Superboy made quick work of the Geo Trolls while the rest of the team took on the smaller Geo Morphs. In no time at all the floor was littered with unconscious Geo Morphs. Nightwing tapped his Data Pad a few times before speaking. "This way" He said before leading the heroes down a familiar tunnel. The basement was nearly the exact same as the one they once found Superboy in. Nightwing couldn't help but feel a little fear in what they might find this time.

The tunnel lead them to a large door, one exactly the same as the one that once held Superboy. The only difference was instead of Kr on the door there was a symbol of the earth, cracked in two. "Well that can't be good" Beastboy chirped nervously.

Batgirl got busy hacking the door and in no time it was opened. The team walked in, except Conner, who stood at the door, peering into the darkness. Cassie looked back and made eye contact. Superboy shook his head before delving into the dark room.

Someone, most likely Nightwing or Batgirl, closed the door as soon as Conner entered and turned on the lights. In the middle of the room there was a pod with three Geo Gnomes on top of it, just like Conner's. What was inside however, looked nothing like Superboy.

Inside the pod there was a bare chested boy around eighteen years old, or at least, that's how old he looked. He was tall and lanky, but still had muscle. His skin was stoney gray and his short spiky hair was white. Inch long white bone spikes stuck out of each knuckle, and replaced his eyebrows. He had a handsome face with a bone spike pointing downwards on his chin, giving the illusion of a goatee. Nightwing knew what he, it, was the moment he laid eyes on it. "Doomsday."

"Actually, my boy's name is Lastday"

The team turned around to see Lex Luther standing quietly behind them. Superboy had to check his anger to stop himself from attacking the bald man who had created him. "Luther!"

"Hello my boy, I see you've met your brother."

Author's Notes: Okey, I've wanted to start this for a long time. I hope you all liked it. I'm not a fan of Ocs but come on! How is it DC hasn't made this character yet. Anyways, I'll be introducing other characters to the team, all from the comic book Teen Titans. Look forward to seeing Raven, Starfire, Ravenger, and Kid Devil.

Please review and I really hope you like it.


End file.
